Ninjago: Ending of Episode 64 Jay's POV
by razena
Summary: So, basically, it's the ending of episode 64 in Jay's POV. Also no flames cause this is my first story that I've actually ever posted out of a bazillion ideas so please no flames.


"Lloyd!"

I watched helplessly as my friend turned to a gold statue in the middle of a jump and then fall to the ground. I was all alone in this fight now.

"Come on Flitlock! Take the shot!" I whimpered.

 **Boom**

I stumbled to the ground as the arch I was hiding behind got destroyed. I quickly got up to my feet and ran to the next arch.

"Give me back my sword!" Nadakhan growled as he destroyed arch I was hiding behind as I ran to the next one. I looked at the djinn sword in my hand deciding whether I give it back to him or not. Bad idea.

 **Boom**

He hit me this time and I fell to the floor on impact as the arch collapsed. The sword flew out of my grasp and my left side hurt a lot now. I turned around on my stomach to see Nadakhan and Nya *cough cough* I mean Dilaura laugh evilly. Upside down.

"I win," Nadakhan said with triumph in his voice.

Nadakhan and Dilaura celebrated. I was too weak to do anything so I just closed my eyes.

" _My shot is yours to keep._ "

Was that Flitlock?

I opened my eyes to look at Dilaura running to Nadakhan in joy. They almost joined hands… when Nadakhan recoiled -in what looked like pain- and put his hands to his chest. When he took them away, there was some kind of green substance…

' _Yes'_ I thought.

Nadakhan looked up. "Tiger…widow," he said weakly. He suddenly collapsed. Ginjago started falling to the ground.

"NO!" Nadakhan screamed. He looked back at Dilaura. She closed her eyes and shook her head and when she opened them, she was Nya again. She moaned and looked around with confusion and fear. "Dilaura," Nadakhan said with weakness and no-not-you-too laced in his voice.

I just hoped the citizens were OK…

Nadakhan tried to reach for Nya but failed miserably. Kai, Cole, Lloyd and Zane all got freed form they're 'golden' prison.

"The poison," Kai started. "It's working!"

"He's magic is failing" Cole agreed. "Now Jay! Now!"

I slowly and shakily got up to my feet and made my way to the djinn, holding my side in pain since it still hurt.

"I wish…" I started. Something didn't feel right…

Nadakhan groaned.

"I wish…" I tried again. What was holding me back?

"I wish you weren't a-"

"Jay…"

Nadakhan gasped and fell to the ground again to reveal Nya behind him. She whimpered and weakly held her hands out. I could see why. The poison got on her too.

"Nya!" I cried. I took off the eyepatch I was wearing and ran to her. "The poison hit you too!" It wasn't a question.

I grabbed her hand and I let her rest on my other hand. The others ran to us.

"It only hurt him thick, but has travelled to her!" Zane said with concern. (A/N I only wrote what I understood. I don't know if that's actually what he said. Sorry if it's not.)

Nadakhan got up again. "Only one wish Jay" he started. "What a dilemma (A/N again I don't know if that's actually what he said). Wish me mortal, and she **dies**! Wish her well, and there is no stopping me!" He collapsed again.

Nya took my hand. "You have to make your final wish. You're the only one that can stop him."

"No," I declined, my voice shaky. "Not if that means losing you."

"I never wanted to be part of your… boys club anyway." I can't believe that she's smiling.

"No Nya. Don't say that!"

"Yes, it's true. The greatest love stories… do always end in tragedy."

With that, she closed her eyes and went limp. She was gone.

Lloyd looked down in sadness, Zane looked at Kai who just put his head in his hands and started crying -but who am I to blame him? He just lost his sister- Cole shook his head and looked away.

I placed my cheek against hers and shed a tear of my own and sobbed. I know it made me look weaker, but I didn't care. The one I loved -Even before I laid my eyes on her- was gone.

"I wish; you had taken my hand…" I looked at her, then closed my eyes and continued. "And nobody found that teapot in the first place."

There was a gasp and a clank of metal behind me, and Zane and Lloyd looked up.

"You're… wish" I opened my eyes. "Is yours…to…. keep."

I looked back just in time to see Nadakhan collapse one last time and drop his antique clock with Dilaura on it… a whirlwind circled us…

And time started going backwards.

"The reason you're the only one I've ever let into my heart…"

"Even before you saw a glimpse into our future… I saw it too."

"You have the wish!"

"You'll need it!"

"For when!?"

"For when it's said from the heart."

"We're friends…" "

"but that's all we are…"

"And that's all we're ever gonna be *sigh*."

"Too late."

"We're a team, we stick together."

"Thanks but, I can stick up to myself."

"And just what were you referring to, by we?"

 _We… we… we…we…_

 _ **WE**_

Helicopters whizzed by.

"They can't see us!" Lloyd yelled. "Quick, take cover!"

We all did airjitzu and landed at the back of a billboard. All but one. I turned around.

"Nya," I called. "You need to hide too!"

She ignored me and turned her back to us. I groaned

"Listen, forget what I said. Just take my hand," I outstretched my hand to her.

"Take his hand Nya," Cole said. "Or else we're gonna be… spotted…" He faltered in his words since something was familiar about this… They all took off they're hoods.

I did too. "Nya, take my hand."

Nya took her hood off and did airjitzu, her hand outstretched, ready to meet mine. I couldn't help but smile. Our hands locked and I entered her airjitzu. I looked at her and she looked at me. She took my other hand too. And we went a bit higher into the sky. The moment felt so magical. The others watched us in awe. We ended up on the roof of the hospital or the place we were before we airjitzued onto the billboard.

Unfortunately, Dareth was on one of the helicopters. With a camera "Woah, did I interrupt something." COURSE YOU DID!

"I remember," Nya said. "I remember it all."

I laughed. "I do too! But, how?"

"Who cares?"

With those words, Nya closed in, and kissed me. OH MY GOSH! She kissed me! I no longer cared if I was on the news or not, cause I'm with my girl. Everything else seemed to just disappear.

And on the back of the back of the billboard;

Lloyd blinked twice, completely bewildered. "Uh, I'm getting the strangest felling of déjà vu. Have we been here before?"

Kai looked at the 'scene' we were making with a grossed-out face. "Gross!" See?

Cole smiled. "I'm glad they finally came around. You know, I don't even know what got in between them in the first place." He didn't even notice Kai turn around with a bored expression that said you-are-the-thing-that-got-in-the-way-idiot!

Zane just smiled, but a question still lingered in the air. "Aren't we still going to try and stop Clause?"

Lloyd turned around and smiled at our nindroid friend.

"Let's just hope he missed his train." He answered. Zane smile widened. He didn't want to ruin the moment anyway.

They all jumped down as soon as we stopped 'making out' as Kai says -with Dareth _still_ filming us- and we rounded into a circle smiling and talking with Nya and me still on television.

Somewhere in the village of Stiix…

A ghost rummaged through the debris that was being taken from the ocean mumbling, "where is it?"

"Must be here somewhere…" then there it was. He spotted it! But things got ruined for him from there on…

"Look a ghost!" A villager cried.

"Get him!" A second said.

All the workers ran to him with their fists in the air as they chased the ghost (aka Clause) away from the trash site.

The teapot of the famous djinn, Nadakhan was never found again.

And that was the day all Ninjago saw that love had blossomed once again in the midst of the Ninja.

 _ **The End**_

 **So was it good? Please review and tell me cause I really don't want my stories to be bad. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
